あめキス Amekisu
by Onnozel
Summary: [Oneshot] Hinata ingin berbagi permen kesukaannya dengan Sasuke, namun yang Hinata punya hanyalah permen yang sudah mencair didalam mulutnya. Meski begitu, ternyata Sasuke tetap ingin merasakan rasa permen yang manis itu...


あめキス  
Amekisu

.

.

.

* * *

SREK

Hinata membuka bungkusan permen rasa susu yang memang sengaja ia simpan di kantung celananya.

Karena disekitar tempat ia duduk tak ada tempat untuk membuang bungkusannya, Hinata mengantongi kembali bungkusan itu sambil memasukkan permen ke mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.  
Selagi mengulum permen yang manis itu, Hinata meregangkan badannya sambil duduk dikursi yang terletak dibawah pohon yang rindang, di pinggir jalan kecil yang jarang dilalui orang-orang.

Cuaca hari ini sangat nyaman, membuat Hinata betah berlama-lama duduk disana.

Kursi itu memang tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai.  
Sejuk, rindang, sunyi, dan menyegarkan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara angin meniup dedaunan.  
Meski jarang ada yang melewati tempat itu, namun Hinata sendiri sebenarnya sangat menyukai tempat yang sunyi dan sederhana seperti itu.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya, sambil lalu menghela napas panjang.  
'Sepertinya nyaman sekali kalau aku tertidur disini...' Pikir Hinata.  
Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas, tidak terlalu berangin, membuat Hinata sangat rileks. Kursi yang ia duduki pun cukup nyaman meskipun terbuat dari material yang lumayan keras.

Sesaat setelah Hinata berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang yang langsung duduk disampingnya.  
Hinata refleks menoleh ke orang tersebut, dan kebetulan, Hinata mengenal orang yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Si-Siang, Uchiha-kun..." Ujar Hinata pelan, dan Sasuke hanya membalas salam Hinata dengan menoleh sedikit tanpa berkata apapun.  
Yah, sebenarnya gerakan Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang membalas salam, namun Hinata tak keberatan.  
Hinata lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, sambil tetap mengulum permen itu tanpa sedikitpun suara.

Sasuke datang tepat saat Hinata membutuhkan teman untuk mengobrol. Tapi...  
Hinata belum pernah mengobrol dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbicara tentang apa, tapi Hinata juga merasa tidak enak jika tidak menciptakan suasana yang ramah dan bersahabat.

"Umm..." Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya,  
"Uchiha-kun..."

Sasuke, tanpa Hinata duga, langsung menoleh kearah Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya melirik kearah Hinata. Saat Hinata menyapanya tadi, Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hinata jadi gugup karena sekarang Sasuke melihat tepat ke mata Hinata.

"A-Apa..."  
Hinata berusaha agar tidak terdengar gugup,  
"Apa kau... Suka permen...?"

Deg.

Tanpa sengaja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata. Permen yang ia kulum sudah habis mencair didalam mulutnya, namun rasa manisnya masih tersisa.  
Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata sebentar, dan diluar dugaan, ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata,

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Sasuke.

Hinata lalu terdiam sebentar, tak disangka Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu, pikir Hinata.

"A-Ah, permen yang baru saja kumakan rasanya sangat enak..." Ujar Hinata, tetap berusaha terdengar bersahabat,  
"A-Apa kau mau mencobanya...?" Hinata tidak dapat mencari topik lain untuk mengobrol. Tapi, meski Sasuke terlihat cuek, Hinata tahu laki-laki ini mendengarkan semua yang Hinata katakan.

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat.

Tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Sasuke, Hinata merogoh kantong celananya, hendak mencari permen yang sama dengan yang baru saja ia makan, karena seingatnya ia membawa lebih dari satu.  
Melihat Hinata yang sibuk sendiri, membuat Sasuke tanpa sengaja melontarkan pertanyaan,  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah...!"  
Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata malah berseru sambil menarik keluar sesuatu dari kantongnya.  
Terlihat seperti bungkus permen, namun kosong.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-kun... Kukira aku punya satu permen lagi untuk diberikan padamu..." Hinata berkata dengan nada bicara yang terdengar kecewa dan sedih, dan lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena bingung mau berkata apa lagi.

Mendengar suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba sedikit melesu, membuat Sasuke tanpa sengaja melirik kearah gadis itu.  
Sepertinya Sasuke sadar kalau sedari tadi, Hinata sedang mencoba untuk bersikap ramah padanya. Padahal Sasuke sendiri memang tidak meminta permen dari gadis itu, tapi gadis itu malah meminta maaf saat mengetahui bahwa ia tak punya permen untuk berbagi dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat merasa kalau Hinata itu tipe orang lugu yang apa adanya.  
Dan ternyata memang benar.  
Ditambah lagi, pertanyaan bodoh dan spontan yang Hinata utarakan tadi tidak membosankan untuk didengar dan ditanggapi.  
Yah, setidaknya begitulah menurut Sasuke.  
Melihat Hinata yang sepertinya kehabisan topik untuk kembali berbicara, Sasuke pun kembali menyambung topik...

Tapi, sempat terlihat seringai di wajah Sasuke.  
Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"...Hei." Ujar Sasuke pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.  
Baru saja Hinata menoleh, tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke mendekat.

"H-Hnnn!"  
Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hinata jadi merasa kesulitan bernapas dan berbicara?  
...Kenapa Sasuke dekat sekali...?  
Dan kenapa... Kenapa tiba-tiba... Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata?

Tentu saja Hinata kaget. Jantungnya langsung berdebar dan wajahnya langsung terasa panas.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya?  
Ditambah lagi, ciuman pertamanya!

Bukan hanya itu, Hinata dapat merasakan lidah Sasuke yang memaksa bibir Hinata untuk terbuka.  
Tak sulit untuk membuat Hinata membuka bibirnya, sebab bibir Hinata yang gemetaran dapat dengan mudahnya dikuasai oleh Sasuke.  
"T-Tung-...! U-Uchiha-kun...!"

Hinata mencoba memohon agar Sasuke berhenti menciumnya, sebab ciuman Sasuke membuat jantung dan paru-paru Hinata tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Rasanya sesak dan berdebar!

Namun, bahkan berkata 'Tunggu' pun belum sempat, Hinata malah jadi semakin berdebar karena lidah Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan lidahnya.  
Sasuke menekan dan sedikit memainkan lidahnya, begitu gencar hingga Hinata merasa sedikit kesulitan mengatur tarikan nafasnya.  
Begitu kuatnya tekanan dari Sasuke membuat tubuh Hinata terdorong kebelakang, dan itu justru membuat Sasuke lebih mudah menekan.

"A-Aaahn...-!"  
Erangan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke menggesekkan lidahnya dengan perlahan dengan lidah Hinata. Ada sensasi menggelitik yang membuat perasaan Hinata terasa begitu melayang.

Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke kemudian menyudahi ciuman itu, dan tentu saja, jantung Hinata berdebar hebat, wajahnya memerah, dan saliva membasahi bibirnya yang masih gemetaran hingga sekarang.

Ciuman yang terasa aneh, karena Sasuke lebih banyak menggunakan lidahnya dibanding bibirnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan malu, dapat ia lihat Sasuke menjilat ujung bibirnya. Anehnya, saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu, Hinata justru merasa makin berdebar.

"K-Ke..." Hinata mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, suaranya terdengar gemetar,  
"Kenapa...?"

Sasuke sempat terdiam sebentar, sambil kemudian menyentuh ujung dagu Hinata.  
"Rasanya lumayan."

Deg! Spontan jantung Hinata berdetak keras setelah Sasuke berkata demikian.  
Karena Hinata tahu, Sasuke berkomentar tentang ciuman barusan.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata, yang kini sedang merona merah.  
Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menyeringai. Seringai Sasuke yang seolah menggoda, membuat Hinata semakin berdebar.

"Padahal kau yang menawarkan untuk mencoba."  
Sasuke berkomentar sambil tetap terlihat tenang,  
"Rasanya memang manis, tapi aku cukup menyukainya."

Sasuke masih menampakkan seringainya. Entah kenapa, Hinata tak dapat berkata apapun. Bahkan tak dapat membantah bahwa yang ia tawarkan bukanlah permen yang sudah habis mencair dalam mulutnya.  
Disaat Hinata terdiam, Mata Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya, namun Hinata tak kuasa untuk memalingkan matanya.

Wajah Hinata makin merona.  
Sepertinya, debaran jantungnya tak kunjung menenang.  
Dan melihat Hinata yang terhanyut sepenuhnya, Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya.

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya, sambil lalu berkata dengan ringannya,  
"Aku mau lagi,"  
Ujarnya,  
"Sebelum rasa manisnya hilang."

DEG

Jantung Hinata kembali berdetak keras.  
Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Sasuke kembali mendekat.  
Oh, oh, seandainya saja Sasuke tahu seberapa tak karuannya debaran jantung Hinata sekarang, sampai-sampai Hinata tak kuat lagi menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Sayangnya bagi Hinata, Sasuke tak mengetahuinya. Dan sepertinya tak akan pernah tahu. Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Dan tepat disaat itulah, Hinata... Tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

PLUK

Kepala Hinata jatuh dengan perlahan ke dada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus menunda ciumannya.

Karena begitu lelah merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri, Hinata mendadak pingsan.  
Untunglah dada bidang Sasuke siap sedia menjadi tempat pendaratan bagi wajah Hinata.

Sasuke dapat merasakan suhu wajah Hinata yang lumayan tinggi.  
Bukan karena demam, tapi sepertinya memang karena suhu wajahnya naik setiap wajahnya memerah.  
Dan memang, wajah Hinata sekarang merah sekali.

'...Terlalu manis.' Ujar Sasuke saat melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam.  
Sasuke lalu memperbaiki posisi Hinata sehingga sekarang kepalanya bertumpu pada pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menjilat ujung bibirnya, mengecap rasa manis yang tersisa dari ciuman barusan.  
Ini pertama kalinya ia menyukai rasa manis.  
Sasuke memang sengaja menggoda Hinata karena gaya bicara gadis itu cukup membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya.

Dan lagi, tujuan Sasuke mencium bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan rasa manis permen itu.  
Melainkan,  
untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis ini.

Gadis yang sedang bersandar padanya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke mengingkan gadis ini. Entah kenapa, dan entah sejak kapan.

"Ng..."

Gadis itu menggumam dalam ketidaksadarannya. Membuat Sasuke kembali menatap gadis ini.

'Ciuman pertama rasa permen...  
Tak buruk juga.'

Sasuke lalu menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Bibir yang mungil, lembut, dan manis... Betapa Sasuke mengingkannya lagi. Namun, Sasuke tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia 'menyerang' gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Ya, Sasuke akan menunggu hingga gadis ini bangun. Berapapun lamanya.

Dan disaat itulah, Sasuke akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari gadis itu.

Sesuatu yang tentu saja lebih dari sekedar ciuman dengan rasa permen.

.

.

END

* * *

_A/N: Lama tak mempublish fanfiction (Kalau menulis, sih, masih sering_ :p)!_ Meski mungkin ada fanfiction dengan tema yang serupa, semoga fanfic ini tetap menarik dibaca. _


End file.
